Uncle Steve
by abbygirl78
Summary: When Rachel is out of town and Danny is in court all day, Steve looks after five-year-old Grace. The only problem is that the little girl is scared of the man


Hawaii five-0

Story # 1 in my **Family Life Series**

 **Uncle Steve**

 **Summary:** When Rachel is out of town and Danny is in court, Steve watches five-year-old Grace. Problem is, the young girl is scared of the man.

 **Note:** I changed the age of Grace around. In this series, Danny and Rachel divorced when Grace was three. Rachel moved to Hawaii when Grace was four. This story is set two months after Steve and Danny became partners.

 **Note:** I plan on writing a lot of stories in this series. The stories will deal primarily with the family life of the Five-0 team and their friends, but it will also contain their work life and cases. I will add more children and spouses as the series progresses.

 **WARNING: MOST, BUT NOT ALL OF THESE STORIES WILL CONTAIN THE SPANKING OF MINOR CHILDREN AND TEENS. SOME MAY CONTAIN THE SPANKING OF VERY YOUNG ADULTS. ALL OF THESE STORIES WILL HAVE THE PROPER WARNING ON THEM. THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN SPANKING.**

I am not a parent, nor am I a caregiver. I am not stating that spanking is effective or suitable in raising children. These stories are fictional, so get over it.

Hawaii five-0 forever!

Chapter # 1

Steve was sitting in his office, catching up on some paperwork. The rest of the Five-O team were in court and were supposed to there most of the day. Danny, Chin, and Kono arrested seven men the month before for arms trafficking. Steve was on an assignment with the Navy and was not involved in the investigation.

Steve's cell phone rung and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Commander McGarrett." He said into the receiver.

"Sir, this is Leona Wokon. I am the principal at Grace Williams' school."

"Is she okay?" Steve interrupted the woman.

"Grace is fine." Mrs. Wokon assured him. "Unfortunately a pipe burst in the main hallway, causing several of the classrooms to become flooded. School will be closed for the rest of the week, but should be back open on Monday. We tried contacting Grace's parents, but were unable to reach them."

"Her Mother is out of town." Steve said. "And her Father is in court. I am on record at the school, I can be there in fifteen minutes to pick her up."

"Thank you, Commander McGarrett. Please go to the gym, Grace will be there."

Steve hung up, grabbed his stuff, and quickly left the office. It was only a little after ten in the morning, and he knew that Danny would not be out of court until at least two that afternoon. He did not look forward to looking after Grace for that long.

He really liked the little girl, and wanted her to like him. But he knew that she was afraid of him, and rarely even spoke to him. He had tried everything he could think of to get her to not be scared of him, even giving her gifts.

But the little girl just whispered thank you and stayed hidden behind her Daddy's legs. As Steve climbed into his truck and started the short drive to Gracie's school, he considered calling Catherine and having her join him and Grace. He knew that Catherine was good with kids.

But then he dismissed the idea, he knew he needed to find a way to get the small girl to like him. And he was determined to do just that. The Navy Seal had never really cared that he wasn't good with kids, he had never had any kids in his life.

But now Grace was a part of his family and he really wanted to get close to her. He thought she was an amazing kid. She was polite, very sweet, and very kind. She was getting close to Chin and Kono, even called them Auntie and Uncle. But She had never called Steve Uncle.

Steve parked his truck in the school parking lot and followed the stream of parents to a huge building. There were five tables sat up in the gym, he got in a long line and waited. It was a good fifteen minutes before it was his turn.

"Child's name, please." The young woman sitting at the table said. "And grade."

"Grace Williams." Steve answered. "She's in Kindergarten."

The woman picked up and walkie talkie and asked someone to bring Grace.

"Can I see your ID?" She asked.

Steve showed her his ID and she checked it against the computer sitting in front of her. About that time, he saw a man and Gracie walking towards them. The little girl looked at Steve and frowned slightly.

"Hey Gracie." Steve smiled at the girl, as he stepped away from the table to let the next person pick up their kid.

"Hello." The little girl said softly. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in court." Steve said, holding out his hand to her. "You're with me today."

Grace looked at the hand for a moment, before she tentatively placed her much smaller hand in his. The five-year-old knew that the tall man would never hurt her. Danno trusted him and her Daddy would never let anyone near her who would hurt her. But she was still scared of the man. He was so tall, had huge arms, and was always serious.

They walked out to the truck and Steve gently picked her up and placed her into the front seat, then buckled her in. He got behind the wheel and started the engine.

"So, what do you what to do today?" Steve asked her, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It doesn't matter." She said, softly.

"How about shaved ice?" Steve asked. He remembered Danny telling him that the young girl loved shaved ice.

"Okay." She said with a slight smile, but only a slight one.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Steve was trying to think of activities that children thought were fun, and Grace was trying to figure out if Steve was nice or not. He seemed nice, but he still seemed so serious and stern.

Steve stopped at a shaved ice stand and got out, then quickly jogged to the passenger side and helped Grace out.

"What flavor do you want?" Steve asked, as they walked to the stand.

"Wild Blueberry Surprise." Grace said.

"Sounds good." Steve said. He ordered two cones, then they sat on one of the benches.

"I'm sorry you had to come get me." Grace said, softly. She was looking at the table, not at Steve. "That line at school was really long."

"Hey, look at me." Steve said gently, as he smiled at her. She looked up and he continued. "I don't mind at all. I was bored at headquarters all by myself. I was happy when I found out I get to spend the day with you."

"Really?" She asked, smiling back.

"Really." Steve confirmed. "Now eat up, we've got some fun to have."

"Okay." She said, taking a big bite of the shaved ice.

They ate in silence, then threw their trash away and walked back to the truck. Steve now had a game plan. He knew where to take the girl.

"Hey, Gracie." Steve said, as he picked her up and placed in on the truck seat. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"My tongue is now the same color as my truck, see." Then he stuck out his tongue at the little girl, causing her to giggle. "Let's see yours."

The five-year-old stuck her tongue out at the man.

"Yep, it's blue too." Steve said.

"We're smurfs." Grace giggled.

Steve laughed, then he shut the door and walked around and slid in behind the wheel.

"We're going to my house." Steve said, as he started the engine. "I've got a surprise to show you."

"What surprise?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait." Steve replied.

"Please tell me." Grace pleaded. She was really starting to like the man now, he wasn't so serious. He was fun.

"Nope." Steve said. "You have to wait."

Within a few minutes, they were at Steve's house. They went inside and Grace turned towards the man, while bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"What?" Steve asked with a confused expression.

"Where's the surprise?" Grace asked with a wide smile.

"What surprise?"

"Steeeeveee!" She pleaded.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Steve smiled. "Stay right here, I will be back in a second."

"Okay."

"Do not move from that spot."

"I won't."

Steve left the room and walked into the kitchen, where the door to the basement was. He went into the basement and got things ready, then went back into the living room where Grace was.

"Okay, come on." He said.

The little girl rushed over to him and then followed him into the kitchen and to the opened door leading to the basement.

"After you." Steve said.

Grace looked at the stairs, then back at Steve with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" The man wanted to know.

"That's the basement." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Basements are haunted." She continued to whisper.

Steve knelt in front of her and gently took her hands in his. "No they aren't." He smiled

"Tommy Bradshaw said they were." Grace said, casting another frightened glance at the stairs. "He said there are ghosts in basements that like to eat kids."

"Who's Tommy Bradshaw?"

"A kid in my class."

"Well Tommy Bradshaw is a jackass." Steve said, causing the young girl to stare at him with a shocked expression.

"That's a bad word." She said. "Name calling is mean."

"You're right, Gracie." Steve said. "I shouldn't have called him a name. But, Honey, Tommy was just trying to scare you. Basements are not haunted, ghosts are not real."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Steve replied. "Besides, even if ghosts were real, do you think they could get past me?"

"No." Grace shook her head. She didn't thing any bad thing could get past the man.

"Well if anything wanted to hurt you, they would have to go through me first. I promise to always protect you, Gracie."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Steve kissed her forehead. "We are ohana."

Grace smiled at him, then took a deep breath and started down the stairs. She was still a little scared, but she now trusted the man who was directly behind her.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Steve once again knelt in front of her.

"I am very proud of you, Gracie." He said, causing her to smile with pride. "You conquered your fears."

"I know I'm safe if you're here with me."

"Always." Steve said. Then he stood up and motioned towards one of the corners. Grace looked in that direction and her face lit up.

A large play house was sitting in the corner. It was pink with purple trim and had a door and two windows. The young girl ran over to the house and opened the door. Inside was a table and two child size chairs.

"It was my sister's." Steve said. "And that big box right there beside the house is full of Mary's old toys. I'm sure we can find plenty of things to keep us entertained until Danno gets out of court.

Grace's smile grew even wider as she started digging through the box of treasures.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "A tea set." She ran over to Steve and looked up at him with excited eyes. "Can we have a tea party?"

"How about you have the tea party and I watch." Steve suggested.

"Please, Uncle Steve." She said, calling him Uncle for the very first time.

Steve looked into her eyes and found himself caving in. He couldn't tell her no.

"I would love to have a tea party." He smiled.

BOOK'EM DANNO

Danny was exhausted, he hated court. But being in court all day had paid off, the arms dealers were convicted and were going to prison. Danny parked his car in front of Steve's house and climbed out.

He had received a text from the other man earlier and was told that him and Grace would be in the basement when he got there. Danny was not sure what to expect. He half expected to find Steve teaching his precious daughter how to break an assailant's neck

He walked down the stairs to the basement and heard Steve and Grace having a conversation. But the conversation confused him, they were talking about getting their nails done and what to cook for supper.

Curious, Danny quietly walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stood at the bottom of them, shocked. A few feet away from where he stood, was Navy Seal Commander Steven J. MaGarrett. The man, who loved to throw people in shark tanks and hang them off of buildings, was sitting on a bucket in front of a pink and purple play house.

But the main thing that shocked Danny, was the fact that he was wearing a pink feathered boa around his neck and a floppy hat on his head. Grace was sitting in a small pink chair, and a pink table was sitting between them. A play tea set was sitting on the table.

Danny quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and started filming the two.

Steve heard a noise and turned his head, freezing when he saw Danny. His plan was to be finished with the tea party before the other man got there. He glared at him when he noticed the phone in his hand.

"Daddy!" Grace yelled, jumping up and running over to him.

"Hey Monkey." Danny laughed, still filming Steve.

"Give me that phone." Steve growled, standing up and removing the boa and hat.

"Nope." Danny laughed again.

"Now!" Steve growled.

"No way, this is going on you tube." Danny said, as he started backing up the stairs.

Steve took off after him, and Danny turned around and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Steve was right behind him.

Grace watched them, shaking her head. "Boys are weird. " she said to herself.

"Give me the phone or I will throw you into an active volcano!" Steve's voice called out.

"Very weird." The little girl said.

The end

Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I will have another one up soon


End file.
